1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) package; in particular, to a portable apparatus, an IC packaging structure, an IC packaging object, and an IC packaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the innovation and development of technology, various kinds of portable apparatus, such as smart phone, notebook, tablet PC, and wearable electronic apparatus (e.g., smart watch or smart glass), have been widely used in consumer's daily life.
However, consumers have more and more requirements for portable apparatus. For example, the consumers want that the portable apparatus not only provides more functions but also has smaller size. Therefore, if conventional packaging method is still used to package the IC chip having ultra-small size in the portable apparatus, it is hard to reduce the volume of the IC packaging object, and when the IC chip is carried by the carrier board and/or printed circuit board, the phenomenon of solder empty easily occurs and results in poor product assembly yield.